Book of the Rainbow
by AnyyThingg
Summary: Nanami Haruka x All. There will be many pairings, lemon and fluff. Requests are accepted.
1. starish

**_READ: this book will probably be filled with rated m stories. both dark and sexual. this will not be suited for most, kink and nasty is gonna feel most this book. probably._**

"Ittoki-kun!" Haruka yelled loudly as she ran down the hallway, spotting the bright redness of her friends hair. "Ittoki-kun!" She shouted again, smiling happily.

"Nanami?" He questioned as he turned around, "What is it?" She didn't pause as she jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug. Otoya blushed deeply, unsure of what to do.

"They wrote me back!" She cried out happily as she pulled away and looked at the confused look on his face. Otoya smiled now, knowing what she was talking about. He was about to tell her how happy he was for her when Ren spoke up.

"Who wrote you, lady?" Shou and Masato subtly pulled Otoya away from Haruka.

"My parents!" She couldn't help how loud she was, the excitement getting to her.

"How did Ittoki help with that?" Tokiya questioned with a raised brow. Looking between his rival and the girl he harbored secret feelings for.

"Ittoki-kun talked me into writing them. We lost touch for a while." Haruka explained with bright eyes, smiling solely at Otoya. "I've missed them dearly, but we had gotten into a fight last time we spoke. Ittoki-kun caught me crying," she blushed darkly at that, "and told me it was better to talk things out with them."

"That's great Haru-chan!" Natsuki smiled and laid his arms over her shoulders, giving her and little shake. "Are you going to see them anytime soon?"

"Well," she looked down with a soft smile, "their coming here."

"Huh?" Shou asked with raised eyebrows, now pulling Natsuki away from the small girl.

"They wanna see the work I've been doing. They're really proud of me they said." Haruka placed her hand over her heart and sighed heavily. She was happy her parents were coming and they seemed to support her, but they always opposed her being a composer. She trusted them but she felt like they were hiding something.

"We'll sing one of your songs for them!" Otoya cheered happily, the rest of the boys agreeing with him. Ren smiled down at the redheaded girl and tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned down, placing his lips firmly against hers.

"Eh?" Shou looked at the two, pushing Ren off of Haruka he took his place with his own lips on the girl. The other guys chuckled, no one surprised anymore. Pulling away Shou smiled at the blushing girl. "He's always trying to get the jump on us." Shou chuckled along with the other guys.

Natsuki laughed and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Haruka's waist he pulled her back close against her front. "He's right though, Ren-Ren." Natsuki said softly, sticking his nose into the crook of her neck and taking a deep breath.

"I can't help it," Ren laughed, eyes trained on the small girl sandwiched between the two men. "She looked so cute with Ikki pressed against her."

"My turn!" Cecil cried, pulling her from the two men. Wrapping his hands around her waist he placed his hand on her ass, pushing his cock into her. Without another word he slammed his lips onto hers, darting his tongue into her mouth. Haruka let out a low moan and the boys were reminded how she continued to hold onto their hearts even with being all of them.

Out of all the young males Cecil was the one who had the hardest time keeping his hands off her after they all came together. Cecil was the first one to confess and he was the first one to be with her. With six lovers it was rare for Haruka to initiate anything intimate but during loving time she was from docile.

Tokiya laughed and separated the two, "We got work to do." Kissing Haruka he let his tongue slide along her bottom lip and smiled. "I'll see you later." He whispered softly running his hands down her side before pulling away and walking down the hall.

Masato was next, giving her a quick peck to the cheek and a quick hug. "Are we still on for dinner tonight?" He asked atolls he rested his chin on her shoulders, arms wrapped around her waist.

"Of course." She smiled blushingly, turning her head a bit so they look at each other she pecked his lips. He waved and said his goodbyes, following Tokiya.

"Lady," Ren said softly. Tangling his fingers in her hair he pulled her head back, placing a soft kiss on her neck and then her jaw and then her lips. "I'll see you tonight." He softly. Ren and Masato had planned to tell their families about the woman they shared with each other and five other men. Haruka smiled and kissed him back before waving him off.

Haruka cupped her hands and placed them on Otoya's cheek, pulling his head down she pressed her lips softly against his. "Have a good day, Ittoki-kun." He waved goodbye as he ran down the hall.

"Haru-chan!" Natsuki yelled happily and pulled her into a tight hug and a kiss to her neck. Haruka laughed and wished him a good day too with a small kiss.

Cecil laughed and kissed her too then followed after his friends. Haruka smiled at Shou last, he was still trying to get use to sharing her with everyone. Still unsure of his place and what to do. "Oh," he stated softly.

Blushing Haruka laid her head on his chest and fisted her hands in his shirt. Pressing a small kiss to his chest he looked down and smiled. He didn't know how she did it, always showed all the men in her life the same love and care, but she did. He pressed a kiss to her lips and smiled.


	2. because of course

Nanami Haruka was consuming. She was a kind soul that demanded attention, love, and anything in between. The words, nor actions, ever left her mouth (such selfishness never would), but it was in the way that she was. A kind girl who only saw a friend in anyone. Nanami Haruka was a girl your parents hoped you'd marry, a girl you fell in love with in high school and wished with all your heart that she would love you (and she would because how could she not love someone?)

Shou didn't know when he knew for certain that he was in love with Saotome Academies golden girl. He knew he felt some way for her when they had first met (because of course you had to feel something for her). Shou wanted nothing more than to be the only one she picked, to have a song between thenjust for(and of course that wasn't how it happened).

Instead the oh-so-kind girl picked seven of the brightest and unique students, wrapping them around her finger. Nanami Haruka didn't understand her hold on them, thinking them to be all just close friends. Shou knew none of them wanted to bejustfriends.

Add in the members of Quartet Night and Heavens and she had a real live harem (but of course she didn't know it).

 **A/N:** _unless clearly stated, none of the one-shots are related. even if they seem similar._


End file.
